God, dog, it's in the stars
by akaeve
Summary: Written for a religion challenge, not trying to upset or plasphem, but could God have been a Spaceman, or at least could the Gods be an Alien race.
1. The Question

**God, dog…..It's in the Stars**

"I was wondering Dr Mallard, if you don't mind me asking…..your religion, what do you believe in?" Jimmy asked of his superior one morning.

"Now what I believe in, and what my religion is, are two entirely different subjects. I was brought up Church of Scotland, yes a Presbyterian Church, it is a branch of Protestant Christianity, but adheres to Calvinist theologies. You know that John Calvin trained as a humanist lawyer. The roots of Presbyterianism lie in the European Reformation of the 16th century. While the Church of Scotland traces its roots back to the earliest Christians in Scotland, its identity was principally shaped by the Scottish Reformation of 1560. At that point, the church in Scotland broke with Rome, in a process of Protestant reform, led, among others, by John Knox. It reformed its doctrines and government, drawing on the principles of John Calvin whom Knox had been exposed to while living in Geneva."

"Fascinating Dr Mallard, but what do you believe in now?" Jimmy continued.

"Why may I ask, are you thinking of joining some Sect?" Ducky now asked beginning to look concerned.

"I have been looking at Wiccanism, not the witchcraft side but more the spiritual, loving side….Karma, the diverse set of ancient pagan motifs for its theological structure," Jimmy began to say.

"Back to the theologies again," Ducky smiled, "I have in my life read many Religions, not just my own. You forget I was in Afghanistan and I have travelled widely, but as a child I was forced to read the Bible by my god fearing grandparents. This and the fact Genesis 28, Jacob as he was dreaming, had a vision of a ladder, or stairway, between heaven and earth. Gods angels were on it, ascending and descending."

"You mean could they could be space men?" Jimmy now asked looking surprised.

"There is so much that just doesn't add up Mr Palmer, take the Mayans, the Egyptians and even the buildings of Asia. I do sometimes think that maybe Plato was right, that in fact Atlantis did exist, and it was in fact inhabited, by superior beings, and maybe when the Bible says Sodom and Gomorrah were destroyed by Fire and brimstone,in Genesis 18, _God sends three men, thought by most commentators, to have been angels appearing as men to earth…_."

"Again the spacemen, wow never thought of it like that, but the fire and brimstone?"

"Actually I was thinking more a volcano, situated in the area of the Mediterranean. In the middle of the second millennium B.C., a massive volcanic explosion destroyed much of the island of Thera, also known as Santorini. The Thera eruption may have caused the decline of the Minoan civilization on nearby Crete, and is also the possible inspiration for the legend of Atlantis, but what if, Mr Palmer, the Mediterranean had been a super volcano, like Yellowstone and it rumbled and rumbled, and eventually blew."

"You mean….what if the populous dispersed before the super volcano blew and destroyed their civilization, and left the Mediterranean as a huge crater?" Jimmy thought shaking his head.

"Yes, and if you begin to think about it, if these superior beings knew about such things then they could be far away before it blew." Ducky replied. "I have to say Mr Palmer, I have some very interesting theories regarding this subject, mostly initiated by my Aunt Gertrude, my father's sister, she was into Egyptology, and she had a fascinating theory on the evolution of our religions. So I was wondering if you would care to partake of a light supper with me tonight, I could maybe regale you with her thoughts."

"That would be delightful Dr Mallard, yes thank you very much," Jimmy replied smiling quite taken back.

-oOo-


	2. The Idea

As the pair sat at the dining room table, eating Provencale Chicken, Dr Mallard began to explain to Jimmy just exactly his ideas and of course those of his Aunt.

"As we were saying earlier today about the Egyptians and Mayans, but if we go to Egypt, and this is where Aunt Gertrude used to get excited….I will explain. As the land began to settle and of course the air clear, any survivors and their offspring would reappear and look for what they had before, but of course the landscape was changed. The people had to try and remember where they came from, where they were going," Ducky continued.

"But Dr Mallard, Egypt is all desert?" Jimmy wailed.

"Not in the days I am talking about, the land was fertile and green, they had plenty to eat, and probably plenty labour, so they began to rebuild. If the old world had been inhabited by Aliens, then think, and this is where Aunt Gertrude got a tad carried away I think…..In a rocket or old fashioned space ship, what would you say was the survival pod?" Ducky questioned.

"The nose conical….oh Dr Mallard if you put it on its base it looks like a pyramid."

"Exactly, and what if in order to get to the home, to their own world, they couldn't very well stay awake so what if they were placed in…." as Dr Mallard began to indicate thought from Jimmy.

"Suspended animation…..Cryonics…then the aliens going home would appear to be dead. But who would look after the passengers so to speak?" Jimmy now questioned.

"What if I said caretakers in the form of robots…"

"But Dr Mallard, the Egyptians preserved by taking the innards out of the dead."

"But if the "dead" were robots themselves or if the living had, had insides unlike our own, or if their future had enough knowledge to transplant and freeze…." Ducky continued.

"Then the ancient Egyptians, in trying to mummify the dead, were in-fact preserving to be sent back to their ancestors?"

"Yes, Aunt Gertrude always thought so. But here is where my thoughts come into it. As you know the three great pyramids at Giza, are allegedly supposed to mimic the exact three stars of Orion's belt," Ducky began to say, watching as Jimmy nodded, "Well as you know the Great Pyramid has air or light shafts, and it has been discovered that one points up to Sirius, and Sirius is called…"

"The Dog Star….oh Dr. Mallard….where is this leading?"

"When I was younger, I was always wanted to be an archeologist, I wanted to be famous. I volunteered for a dig in Tanzania, in my upper sixth, I just wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do at University, although I enjoyed the experience, it wasn't quite in my bones. You know of course Jimmy, it is believed that modern humans originate from the rift valley region of East Africa, and as well as fossilized hominid remains, archaeologists have uncovered Africa's oldest human settlement in Tanzania."

"I know fascinating, but please Dr Mallard, continue," Jimmy apologised.

"It was when I was in Africa, and along with the interest of my Aunt, I discovered that there is a tribe in Mali called the Dogon. These people are believed to be descendants of ancient Egyptians…."

"Wow," Jimmy whispered again interrupting, before apologising again.

"Quite," Ducky said before continuing, "The Dogon, are believed to be of Egyptian decent, and their astronomical lore goes back thousands of years to 3200 BC. According to their traditions, the star Sirius has a companion star which is invisible to the human eye. This companion star has a 50 year elliptical orbit around the visible Sirius and is extremely heavy. It also rotates on its axis."

"Dr Mallard, it does, the star which wasn't even photographed until 1970, they call it Sirius B."

"So true Jimmy, but tell me how did a people who lacked any kind of astronomical devices know the existence of this about an invisible star?" Ducky continued watching Jimmy shake his head in puzzlement, "Let me explain what I have learnt. According to Dogon oral traditions, a race of people from the Sirius system called the Nommos visited Earth thousands of years ago. The Nommos were ugly, amphibious resembling mermen and mermaids. These creatures for a better word, also appear in Babylonian, Accadian, and Sumerian myths. The Egyptian Goddess Isis, who is sometimes depicted as a mermaid, is also linked with the star Sirius," Ducky smiled looking at Jimmy. "The Nommos are also referred to as "Masters of the Water", "the Monitors", and "the Teachers", and according to the Dogon legend, lived on a planet that orbits another star in the Sirius system. The creatures landed on Earth in an "ark" that made a spinning decent to the ground with great noise and wind. It was the Nommos that gave the Dogon the knowledge about Sirius B," Ducky continued now becoming very dramatic in his actions.


	3. The Answer

"So Dr Mallard, I'm getting confused here," Jimmy began to say, "Are you saying that maybe all Religions could have come from the Nommos, and somewhere along the line Sirius, the Dog Star, was the God Star, but someone got the letters mixed up, and it became Dog? And the Dogon are really Gods children?" Jimmy now asked, or questioned open mouthed.

"The Dogon's mythology system is strikingly similar to the ones of other civilizations such as the Sumerians, Egyptians, Israelites and Babylonians as it includes the archetypal myth of a _"great teacher from above"_, that is depending on the civilization, this great teacher is known as Enoch, Thoth or Hermes Trismegistus, and is said to have taught humanity the urgic sciences. In occult traditions, Jimmy, and maybe your Wiccas or Pagans, it is believed that Thoth-Hermes had taught the people of "Atlantis" for a better word for this culture, and which, according to legend, became the world's most advanced civilization before the entire continent was submerged by the _Great Deluge_, accounts of a flood can be found in the mythologies of countless civilizations. So yes survivors from "Atlantis" travelled by boat to several countries, including Egypt, where they imparted their advanced knowledge. Occultists do believe that the inexplicable resemblances between distant civilizations, such as the Mayas and the Egyptians, can be explained by their common contact with _"Atlanteans,"_ Dr Mallard continued.

"But Doctor, if the Nommos are allegedly amphibians or reptilian in some way…Dr Mallard, they could still be here. I mean the ocean covers 71 percent of the Earth's surface and contains 97 percent of the planet's water, yet no more than 5 percent of the underwater world, has been explored," Jimmy replied, "And if the Nommos, were in a cryptobiotic state, they could essentially live indefinitely until environmental conditions return to being hospitable, I mean some types of fish and frogs," Jimmy continued.

"So true my boy, but what if they have always still been here….."

"You mean walking….or swimming amongst us," Jimmy laughed.

"Yes and no, I was thinking those with webbed feet, and hands and of course **Ichthyosis, **scaly fish skin disease. Just from a purely medical point of view, could these people be descendants of such a race that once walked this land?" Ducky continued, "Their DNA, a missing gene suddenly popping up so to speak."

"Dr Mallard, I have never thought of it like that before, and that case of** Sirenomelia,** in Peru was it 2001? The poor girl died but she did appear to be like a mermaid…..and you said the Mayans, the Incas were also as a civilization who built pyramids."

"Quite so Mr Palmer and there have been other cases, in particular one nearer home, in Maine…but yes could there be a link?" Ducky finished now smiling.

"You are being serious Dr Mallard?" Jimmy now questioned, "I mean you are not, as you often say in Scotland, "Winding me up"?"

"Mr Palmer, would I do such a thing?" Ducky now questioned the smiling Jimmy, "But Mr Palmer, it is getting late and I have taken up enough of your time with my ramblings."

"But then again Dr Mallard, you have given me so much to think about and to take in. I have one last question maybe you could answer…..you were saying the Nommos are amphibian in the form of mermen and maids….but what if…..oh Dr Mallard, they say that Dolphins have the same size of brains as us, and that they help people with physical and mental difficulties, you don't think?"

"Mr Palmer, Dolphin assisted therapy?…It has long been realized that dolphins rank among the most intelligent mammals, and they can do many things that great apes can do, such as mirror self-recognition, communication, mimicry, and cultural transmission," Ducky continued, "It is well known that dolphins communicate with each other and yes their singing, when used as a sleep assistance aid, have to those who listen, feel they are transported to another world, to a warm aqua-blue waterworld and how they could breathe in it."

"So do you think right now they are the guardians and guides of the Etheric Sirians who in the form of dolphins, or whales maintain the biosphere of earth?" Jimmy now asked.

"Dolphins have an unusual form of sleep, in which only one side of the brain goes to sleep at a time, and during this state they continue to swim and have some awareness," Ducky now smiled looking at the surprise on the lads face.

"Dr Mallard… Agent Gibbs is so like that, I'm sure….oh Dr Mallard you don't think…?"

"Nay laddie, but Douglas Adams wrote in "The Hitch-Hikers Guide to the Universe" that Dolphins were the second most intelligent creatures on Earth, just above humans and below mice. They tried in vain to warn humans of the impending destruction of the planet. However, their behavior was misinterpreted as playful attempts to punch footballs, and whistle for tidbits. Their story is told in the novel, "So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish,"" Ducky concluded, "Now, come Jimmy," as Ducky stood, "It is late and I am sure you will be having nightmares with all this talk we have had tonight. Go home and sleep on it…I am sure you will see a clearer picture."

"But Dr Mallard," as Jimmy put on his jacket, "You never did say what you believed in."

"No I didn't, did I. I wait in anticipation….in our vocation, one never knows."

"So you are Agnostic?" Jimmy now answered.

"Jimmy, Agnostic….with little Celtic Presbyterian Theologies thrown in," as Ducky opened the door to let Jimmy out, the cab called earlier now waited for its passanger.

"Goodnight Dr Mallard, tonight has been fascinating, it has indeed given me much to digest, as does your delightful meal," as Jimmy now walked to the waiting car.

Duckman watched as the cab disappeared down the street. He closed the door and began to clear the supper dishes away, not before turning on his audio player…the sounds of the sea and of dolphin voices…..Ducky could hear in his head, the words of song by Olivia Newton-John, The Promise, (The Dolphin Song), oh yes one day he may make it home.

_Acknowledgement to Olivia Newton-John, and thank you for the inspiration._

_See them play in the moonlight_  
_Watch them dance in the sun_  
_They're the children of freedom - everyone_  
_As they care for each other_  
_With no question or cause_  
_They deserve to be treasured as a source of love_

_In their minds there are answers_  
_And in time we will know_  
_What the truth is about all we don't know_  
_They have no room for hatred_  
_Though they've suffered much pain_  
_From the race we call human - who are afraid of love_

_If I can only help to right a wrong_  
_With my dolphin song_  
_Then I'll have done what I set out to do_  
_If I can only make one man aware_  
_One person care_  
_Then I'll have done what I promised you_

_Let us hope it's not too late_  
_And that we can amend_  
_All the pain we have suffered on a friend_  
_We were born with our freedom_  
_Oh we were born with the truth_  
_Then why do we abuse it_  
_We could choose - to love, to love_


End file.
